Dead End
by SheepwhoSleep
Summary: This is basically South Park Walking dead but theres no Walking dead involved. Just how they will survive and stuff. Hope you like it? xD Im still new so changes will be made in the process of this story. South Park isnt mine so remember that please. Nothing is mine i only made the fanfiction story line.
1. Kyle's POV

**South Park doesnt belong to me but Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Praise them and their creations not me. I only created the story line for this fanfiction so dont think this was from a episode. Thank you for reading and enjoy the fanfiction. PS Please do review this so i know what was good and what i did wrong.**

I look at Ike who is 8 years old now, trying to find food from the park bench im sitting on. I break a little piece off the biscuit that we have left from the day the out break happened. We havent found supplies in ages, im starting to think there is no hope anymore. But ill try to stand tall for my little brother. Ever since he saw our parents become zombie food he was never the same. Neither am i the same, i hope everyday that my friends are still alive out there. So we look for survivors to team up with to survive this apocilypse. I dont think it will ever end though. I put the piece of biscuit in my mouth and as i eat i keep day dreaming about how happy i would be to see my old classmates again. "Kyle! Come over here!", i hear Ike and i snap out of my day dreaming. I grab my golfclub and i run towards Ike, "What? Are you hurt? Are there walkers around?!". Ike chuckles, "No silly, i found a store across the street with alot of supplies in it. With working water!". I look at the store with big eyes, "really? Well, lets go check it out. Grab your knife Ike, and watch out for walkers". Ike gets out his kitchen knife and we both carefully walk towards the old store.

I look at the sign and some letter are missing or either hanging from the building. It says: 'Snacks and Soda!', the perfect place for Cartman. I stop at the entance and look down. "Cartman...", i wonder if he survived with all that fat in his body. I havent seen him after me and the others got split up because of the explosions and chaos. There were too many people so after a few minutes we had completely lost eachother. I still remember it clearly, i was searching for Ike and my house was on fire. Ike got out safely together with my mom but dad got burned alive. My mom send us away to get out of South Park. I held Ike on my back and i ran as far away as i could and met up with Stan and Cartman. Stan had completely lost his arm and he was dying. We were looking for Kenny but we couldnt find him anywhere. Eventually we got split up en we never saw eachother again. And i never saw my mom again either. My eyes begin to water and i grip my golfclub tightly. There were walkers everywhere, ashes where coming down like snow. The fire was spreading so fast, i couldnt even reconize some buildings anymore. I saw people jump out of buildings and getting crushed by falling trees and parts of houses. I look up and look around the scenery. I can still see the ashes and building parts being buried in the snow. I look at Ike and i see that hes trying to open the entrance with a picklock. I rub my eyes to keep it from tearing up and i help Ike with getting in the shop.

After a few minutes of trying to open the entrance it finally unlocks and the door slowly opens. Me and Ike look inside and we see that there are still supplies left. The building from the inside looks old and wasted. Plants have started to grow on the floor and theres one big tree in the middle. We both walk inside and we look around. "Do you think we can set base here, Ike? Because we have working water here and a decent amount of supplies to live off", i ask Ike as i grab a bottle with red soda in it. Ike looks outside a dusty window and responds, "We have never set base before, so i dont know... I would rather set base somewhere with less zombies... I dont want to end up like dad or mom". Theres a awkward silence between us and i stare into the bottle of red soda. "...Lets not think too much about mom and dad, okay Ike?", i place the bottle back on the shelf and i look at Ike who is starting to sob. It breaks my heart to see him like this. I know it hurts, it hurts so much too. I walk towards Ike and i stop next to him, i look outside with him and i place my arm around his shoulder like a true big brother. The sun slowly goes down and Ike stops sobbing after a while, he looks up at me. "Do you think we'll survive... Kyle?", I look at the sun go down and i nod. "Ike, we'll get through this. Together, and nothing will seperate us", I look at Ike and i smile. Ike whipes his tears from his face and he smiles back.

 **That was the end of the Chapter 1, its possible that chapter 2 will be released tommorow but im not totally sure about that so dont get your hopes up yet! Anyways, please review this and ill be happy to make changes to my story and improve my whriting. Goodbye now and see you next time!**


	2. Stan's POV

**Hey! New chapter up! Enjoy this new chapter with Stan's P.O.V!**

 **PS. if you want ships to happen then go ahead and ask what ships to include! Id be glad to read reviews and see ships being requested!**

I was looking at the sun going down from my base. I wondered where Kyle could be, i havent seen him in ages. I move my robotic arm and i stare at it. There are alot of memories from this arm. When i lost it i was together with Kyle and his little brother Ike. I create a fist with my hand, i need to find Kyle again. I just need to see him alive once more. I need to see him alive once more until i can finally rest. So that it would be my last memory. I sigh and i stand up to return to my base where the others are. I start walking and i can see the others sitting at a camp fire talking about how they'll plan out their attack on the walker hoard that is coming this way. "Hey guys!" i call out to them and wave my robotic arm so they would notice me coming back. One of them looks up, "Oh! Hey Stan, finally returning?". I arrive and i sit down, "Yeah, i needed a break from the fighting with walkers session for 2 hours straight. Training for that long is hard Butters!". He giggles, then Cartman interrupts us "Enough chit chatting, lets figure out how were gonna survive through that freaking hoard!". Me and Butters think, then i look up realizing something "Uh, Clyde you told us that it could be possible that Kyle could be around here right?", Clyde looks at me with a shocked facial expression "I get what youre hinting at... But how are we going to warn him in time if we cant even find him or his little brother Ike!?". We all sit there in silence, i even see in Cartmans eyes that he doesnt want Kyle to die or become one of them either. I growl, "No... We wont let anyone die! Not even Kyle!" i stand up. Butters and the others look at me with confusion. "What? You know what we need to do?", Cartman asks. Clyde also stands up, "Whatever Stan's plan is, ill work together with him to safe Kyle and ourselves! And if we have found Kyle we are going to search for Craig, Tweek and Token right?". I nod, "So this is what we are gonna do to safe Kyle and ourselves".

"Butters, you have gotten extremely great at shooting and dodging walkers and enemies. So what i want you to do is make sure that the walkers will slow down and decrease in hoard size so we wont need to deal with too many of them. I know you can survive this task so do your best!", Butters nods and pats his rifle "you can count on me Stan!". "Cartman, Youre really good at stealth stuff and suprise attacking walkers or enemies. You can even unlock stuff very quickly so thats good. Thats why i want you to suprise attack any walkers who get too close, and i want you to keep a eye out for extra walkers and unlock locked entrances so we wont have any obsticals in our way when we need supplies. Clyde, you know the way better then anyone else. So i want you to lead us to the right path and make sure to take safe roads and paths towards Kyle. Make sure to be sure if were going to right way with no walkers, got it?" Cartman and Clyde both nod with confidence. "Alright, so we all know what were doing?", everyone nods. "So were going to sleep now?", Cartman raises a eyebrow. "...i guess so", we all shrug. I look at the others cleaning up and making themselves ready for bed. "Guys, ill stay awake for a while longer to think and watch the stars", i turns and walk away from our base and go to sit somewhere where i can watch the stars clearly. I look at the stars and think about my plan for tommorow morning. "Please, be alive Kyle...", i close my eyes and lay down facing the stars. I hope we will make it. And survive as long as we can, just please dont be dead Kyle. Youre my bestest friend, i cant lose you too. Not like Kenny.

 **This is shorter but thats because im busy with another story on Quotev. So i hope you wont mind this cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed this story! See you next time!**


End file.
